


34+35

by Jack_Please



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Implied Betrayal, Other, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, android sex, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Please/pseuds/Jack_Please
Summary: A collection of shorts that I wasn't assed to make a full fic out of, or were not coherent enough to make their own fic.
Relationships: Neige LeBlanche/Reader, VAVA | Vile/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Your One Time Baby (NSFW Neige LeBlanche x Reader)

“Oh… Wow! Did you see Vil-senpai’s newest magicam post?”  
  


Neige giggled, casually scrolling through his phone as his other hand squeezed your hip tightly. His pace as casual as his tone as he looked down briefly to survey the state he had left you in. Covered in various fluids, with used and poorly tied condoms spread either along the side of you or tossed haphazardly onto your body.   
  


“He’s really amazing, isn’t he?” Neige continued, shutting his phone off to return his other hand to your hips as you lay dazed on the shitty love-hotel bed. You let out gasp and whimpers as he shifted himself to hit just a tiny bit deeper within you. Neige smirked as he watched you throw your head back in bliss when he sped up.  
  


“Wow, that potion really did a number on you, didn’t it? I thought you would be ready to go all night! We only made it to round six after all,” He continued, giving such a naive, sweet smile that would melt anyone who saw it. “But, I guess it can’t be helped when I’m messing up your guts as deep as I am,” Neige let out a chuckle, taking his hand to wipe off the drool that started to leak out of your mouth. Your thighs trembled as he leaned back to casually thrust into you. His own hair messy and filled with sweat, despite his demeanor, he was just about as far gone as you were.  
  


“You know, prefect, I think Vil-senpai would be disappointed to see you like this. You’re really acting like a slut right now.” Another gasp escaped your lips as his hand gave a casual slap to your breast. “Don’t you think you should be more dignified? Oh-oh! What if the paparazzi caught us like this? Seeing little innocent me destroying your pussy like this… Can you imagine the  _ scandal _ ?” He giggled as you lifted your head for a kiss, you rolling your tongue out to caress his soft perky lips. Neige indulged you swiftly, covering your whining pleas as he continued to shift his position. Pulling back briefly to whisper into your ear, “Don’t you think it would be just awful if Vil knew how much you liked getting destroyed like this?”  
  


You cried out as he hit deeper, possibly piercing your cervix without care. With a mind as far mixed with lust, aphrodisiac, and need as yours; it was a miracle you were even as vocal as you were. “Ngh… N-Ngh! Neiige~ M-More! More!” You cried, trying to rotate your hips to get just a little bit more fucked up. The mewls you released furthering Neige to clasp your lips against his as he moaned softly back into you. His hands shifting higher onto your waist to slam you down harder onto his pelvis. His smoothly shaven groin smacking against your clit with a wet ‘schlap’ sound as he moved. Neige smothered your lips again, swallowing every single desperate gasp you let out as if it would fuel him for the rest of his days.  
  


“Do you think Vil-senpai would like to see you so messed up by his rival? Do you think it would drive him insane, sweet little potato?” Neige giggled again once he released himself from your lips that were biting onto his puckered lips, begging him to come back. “Aw, you’re so needy after I give you affection~ Did Vil never give you love like this?”  
  


You mewled, clawing at his shoulder to bring him back down to you. Your brain too melted and mushy to comprehend his words besides ‘messed up’ and ‘affection’ that hit your heart harder than a rock. You reached your hands out again, desperate for his hands clasped around yours as you fell into another blissful state of orgasm. Legs twitching, back arching, and plenty of lewd and lustful moans filling the room.  
  


“N-Neige! Oh, f-fuck! Neiiii~ige!” You squealed as he fucked you through your unknown orgasm of the night. Fluids soaking his thighs and making his thrusts so much easier into your tight pussy. Your tongue unknowingly hanging out of your mouth as you clung to those shitty love-hotel sheets, possibly ripping into the cheap threads as you moaned without abandon. “M-More! P-Plee-” You gasped, throwing your head back harder into the pillows as he picked up the pace to completely destroy whatever sanity you had left.  
  


“I’m c-cumming! Oh, oh fuck… Prefect! I’m gonna cum again~ Do you want the next load inside you, huh?” Neige gasped and moaned as his hands took a rough hold of your chest, squeezing and rolling your hardened nipples between his fingers. “Huh? Do you? Do you want me to come in you??”  
  


“YES! Oh god, please Neige- U-uh??” You whimpered as he pulled out to roll the latex off his cock, tying it up so neatly before tossing it onto your body. “I-I was so close and I-” You were cut off again as the smooth texture of his member almost molded itself to your insides as he entered again. The loud scream you let out as he shifted your body to its side to hit deeper echoed off the walls. Neige pressed a gentle kiss to your calf as he continued to fuck you into the soft-safe mushy space of overstimulation.   
  


“I promise Prefect… I’ll take care of you, and I’ll give you what you need,” Neige huffed, feeling his limit coming to an end. “A-And I’ll do whatever you want, just say the word, okay? I’ll do it… F-Fuck! I’ll do it. I’ll do it i’lldoittI’ll do~” He cut himself off with a loud yelp as he let himself go within the wet warmth of your cunt. Your walls clasping around him, desperate for that last orgasm, even as he overtook you with that warm, full feeling. Neige caught on quickly as he felt you milk him for every drop he denied you in that damned condom. His fingers swirling your clit between his skinny fingers, rolling and flicking with as much roughness as you could take in your current state. With blissed-out eyes, a mouth full of drool, and the entire body trembling, you came hard, and with one a few more movements of his fingers, your fluids quickly coated his fingers. Neige gasped without air as he watched you collapse into the bed, thoroughly worn out and fucked.  
  


“A-Ahaha, say cheese, Prefect!” He breathlessly giggling as he pulled his phone out again. Your brain not even registering his words as you basked into the afterglow of everything. The flash of the phone camera not clicking in your mind as you tugged Neige down for a cuddle.  
  


“D-Do you think Vil-senpai will be mad I defiled his precious little potato?” He giggled into your neck, and in response you tugged hard onto his hair, earning a whimper from him.  
  


“I’ll take that as a yes…”


	2. Soft & Wet (NSFW Vile x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I horny for a video game character??? YES!

Vile wheezed as he struggled to take in the scene. His artificial heart pumping faster by the minute as his hand brushed over the smooth flesh bared before him. Vile’s eyes focused right in on your red teary face as you refused to look at him. His other hand pushing your thighs far apart, his thumb lazily rolled over your clit.   
  


“F-Feel’s good right? You, humans, are so easy to please…” His voice laced with static, and white noise as his thumb rubs faster.  
  


“I bet you taste sweet… I bet you taste better than anything I’ve ever had.”  
  


His fingers teasing the entrance of your heat. Rubbing slowly, slick with your fluids as he pushes inside. His fingers are large, made for firing guns, and launching grenades like nothing you’ve ever seen, or felt. They tease, making a fluttering motion just at the entrance, before plunging in deep. Rubbing against the walls, and going so deep as to hit that nice little bundle of nerves. You gasp, throwing your head back against the wall. Hands nervously dancing across his armor as he continues to finger-fuck you into oblivion.   
  


“If I had enough, I’d buy the best mods… I-I’d fuck you until human men couldn’t satisfy you,” Vile groans as he feels more slick fluid gush down his fingers. “You wouldn’t be able to walk, or even move after I was done with you…”  
  


You moan sweetly at his words, flexing your hips to get another knuckle inside of you as he grunts in surprise. The tightening around his artificial digits driving him crazy as he pants out fake gasps of air. Your own sweet gasps of ‘more,’ and ‘deeper please,’ run the wiring and program harder than he’s ever imagined, with whirring and computer chips beeping faster than he ever imagined. But to your flushed, gasping, and begging body spent out against the wall, he just chuckles lightly.  
  


His fingers scissor deeper within you, making you whine, and gasp like all those online videos he’s seen. None of those can compare to how he has you trapped up against this dirty wall right now. Begging for him only with such a sweet gentle moan that turns his circuits gushy, and his processor into mush.  
  


“Beg for it. Beg for it now, human-” Vile gasps as he sees a gush of fluid cover those shitty hands of his.  _ If only he had paid more for the sensing ones he could-  
  
_

“Vile! Please!” You gasp, throwing your head back with such gusto and need that makes him yet again feel gooey inside; but quickly composing himself with a deep chuckle, he responds.   
  


“Of course, my favorite human~”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @jack-please on tumblr for requests, info, or my favorite movie!


End file.
